Crystal Clear
by hopefulmuse617
Summary: How Earth 1 Ray met Leo Snart, based on information from Crisis on Earth X, Freedom Fighters the Ray, and Legends of Tomorrow. Characters: Ray-1, Leo Snart, Mickey Rory, General Winn Schott
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone,**

 **hopefulmuse617 here. I have been inactive for a while on account of finals and end of semester related matters. I have yet to air the next chapter of Neo Legacy (a bakugan fanfiction for those who do no know me), but recently I had been inspired by Arrowverse's crossover: "Crisis on Earth X" and the animated series, "Freedom Fighters: The Ray" to write this fanfiction concerning how Earth-1 Ray met Leo Snart and later became a pair. There are a lot of plot points not yet covered and warning of some spoilers in fanfic or implied. This takes place after the current episodes of "Freedom Fighters: The Ray" as season 1 is left at a cliffhanger, but there are some points I am 'adlibbing':**

 **\- The secret identity of Earth X Mick Rory; I figured from Citizen Cold, Mick-X would have a name with a one-word difference so I coined him as "Heatside"; also he is alive at the time they met**

 **\- Speaking of which I will try to draw Mick-X best I can from whatever Leo Snart has said about him and Mick-1's current personality**

 **\- According to the animated series Reverse-Flash had yet to join the Reich so this is while "Nazi Flash" is present.**

 **\- Vibe-X is as of right now uncertain as there had been non explicit evidence that he is dead in the animated show, also the fact Ray in the crossover asks Vibe-1(Cisco) how did breaches work or how the 'gateway' in STAR Labs work. Or he met Vibe-X, it's just that Vibe-X has not explained to him how breaches are formed.**

 **\- The mission that is given to Ray-1 is completed and in the midst of it he meets the Freedom Fighters: Phantom Lady and Black Condor, then meets with Uncle Sam who tells him to meet with General Winn Schott.**

 **\- Seeing how Ray-1 got his powers from Ray-X there will be some other implications concerning this.**

 **I am also taking whatever info is given from "Legends of Tomorrow", its recent episode was hilarious with Leo in the picture and kind of weird, but then again "The Flash" has been doing alternate (universe) counterparts since season 2, so it should not be as mind-blowing. Enjoy this early Christmas present, while I work through one more final and a possible airing of Neo Legacy and the next chapter of this. I am not sure how far this will go, but I hope you all enjoy.**

 **happy holidays,**

 **hopefulmuse617**

 **ps- I was unsure which show this fanfiction would fall under as both Ray and Leo were present on "The Flash" and "Legends of Tomorrow", so I had labeled this as a crossover of Flash and Legends. If anyone has any comments against this or a better idea PM me your thoughts.**

 **disclaimer- I do not own DC CW arrowverse characters.**

* * *

To think that years ago he would have never thought he would find someone to love, with all the harsh laws and idealism of the Reich; Leo Snart otherwise known as Citizen Cold had to hide his feelings. He had to be constantly aware of his actions or he would end up in the concentration camp or worse. But that did not stop him from being a part of the solution. The rebellion under the command of Freedom Fighter general Winn Schott, while very stubborn, authoritative and hard as rock, his leadership and tough attitude made dents in many of the Reich's plans. Additionally he has his best friend at his side, Mickey Rory, Heatside. He had always been the kind, caring, hero he stood by and accepted him even when he 'came out', especially when he first met his boyfriend, Ray Terrill.

The Freedom Fighters, the group of vigilante metahumans who had opposed the Reich, had a drop of many key members. Red Tornado and Dollman died after a battle with the three Reichs Men Overgirl, Dark Arrow, and Blitzkrieg **(a 'Nazi' Flash; literally google translates: flash war)**. Phantom Lady and Black Condor were in hiding and The Ray had 'disappeared' in breach when they last heard from Vibe **(unclear/uncertain he is dead or alive)**. There was no news that he was dead. The members of the resistance prayed that he was not in the hands of the Reich, for he held Red Tornado's Neuro-cortex as it held the secret location of the Freedom Fighter headquarters. Should the Reich find it, they were all be dead.

Nevertheless the rebellion continued its efforts fighting for and protecting the citizens. While on a mission Heatside and himself managed to get the necessary intel, but also found that there were many captured civillians who were tortured only to later be killed. They(Mickey had to convince Leo) took it upon themselves to rescue them, however they put themselves in a bind. Standing back to back surrounded by Nazi soldiers armed with nothing but their respective Heat and Cold Guns, they were trying to hold their position until they found an opening to escape or reinforcements came(if that is).

"This why we stick to the plan!" Leo exclaimed.

"Really? You're choosing now to lecture about it!" Mickey replied. "How about after we get ourselves out of this mess, then you can tell me all about it!"

"Sure!"

They continued blasting at the nazi soldiers trying to stand their ground. Their guns were impressive, however they had only hold out for so long. It would not be long until they ran out of 'gun-power' and be left at the mercy of the Reich.

"If we don't make it out alive, I want you to know you had been the greatest friend and partner I could ever ask for, Mickey!"

"Don't talk like that Leo! We will make it out. So save your dramatics until then!"

"We'll be dead if not in a concentration camp-

Before Citizen Cold could finish his sentence, an explosion of light burst across the scene wiping out several Nazi soldiers, nearly blinding the pair. Even with their visors/goggles on the blast was still blinding. Repetitive light blast continued to hammer at the soldiers, until the commander declared a retreat and the soldiers began to rush off the battlefield.

"What was that?" Mickey asked.

"Look up Mickey." Leo said as he saw a streak of light soaring above in the sky.

Mickey followed his partner's vision. Seeing the same streak of light. Upon further inspection the streak of light was not just a streak of light. It was a glowing man in a black suit, black gloves and a golden helmet. It was The Ray. Or so they thought.

* * *

 **What do you all think? Comment, Review, Question, PM me. I know it was kind of short, but it was easier to set it up this way.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone,**

 **hopefulmuse617 here with another chapter of Crystal Clear. This is when Ray-1 interacts with the duo. I hoped I set it up just right with the interaction, but also the 'base'. In the animated series, "Freedom Fighters: The Ray", the base is shown as a concrete building with the entrance decorated with columns something like the Lincoln Memorial or the Athena Parthenon. In "Crisis on Earth X" crossover it is shown to be somewhere in Star City-X, but Oliver recognizes it as a version of Star City after they enter the base from the elevator. Additionally there is footage shown of 'Star City' (a city with various skyscraper) decorated with Nazi banners before showing the inside of the Freedom Fighters' base. So there will be some disagreement in terms of location/aesthetics here, but I hope you all will focus on the overall arc as opposed to that. So here is Chapter 2 of the fanfiction, you will notice a little joke/allusion here, hope you enjoy.**

 **happy holidays,**

 **hopfulmuse617**

 **disclaimer- I do not own the Arrowverse or any of its canon materials**

 **p.s. On Archive of Our Own, there are quite a few interesting fanfictions involving Leo and/or Ray. A really good one I recommend is "Weaponized Niceness" I do not recall the author's name but he/she/they does a great job characterizing Leo and Mick-1, develops a really good backstory for Leo and what has lead him to be the 'good guy' he is.**

* * *

The two men continued to watch the light man as he flew around. He decided to land right in front of them.

"Hey, you two alright?" The Ray asked.

"We are now thanks to you." Mickey said. "We thought you were dead."

"Dead? Oh yeah." He coughs.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, great. How can I not be? Just blasted some Nazis and saved your lives."

"We better head back to base." Leo interjected.

"Base?" The Ray spoke. "Oh, yeah, the base. Where is that?"

Leo and Mickey looked at him speechless.

"How can you not know where the base is?" Mickey asked.

"If I am not from this Earth." The Ray replied timidly.

"What do you mean this Earth?" Mickey asked again.

"Who are you?" Leo asked.

"I better explain when I meet with General Winn Schott. Uncle Sam insisted." The Ray replied.

"Fine. Come on then." Mickey said gesturing to his companions.

The three men began to walk off to the base.

"Um. By the way who are you guys? Fire and Ice?"

"Close. Mick Rory, Heatside."

"I'm Leonard Snart, but you can call me Leo."

"And what's your superhero name? Captain Cold?"

"Captain? No, I am no captain. Citizen actually, Citizen Cold."

"Citizen Cold?"

"Is that a problem?"

"No. It's kind of cute."

"Cute?"

"Yeah."

"Alright what about you? What's your civilian name?"

"I'm the other Ray, wouldn't I have the same civilian name?"

"Actually, no one really knows his civilian name, outside his teammates."

"Are you two done flirting? We're here." Mickey interrupted.

They stopped at a building, skyscraper decorated with a big red banner marked with white circle in it SS in black forming an X.

"Hold on this building, doesn't that mean it belongs to the Reich?" Ray asked pointing to a banner."

"Everything above the ground belongs to the Reich, what's below it is for the resistance."

"An underground base? That's awesome."

"Wait 'til you see the inside."

"Why wait?"

"My question exactly. Let's go." Mick said then gestured at his partner. "Leo, a word later." He mouthed.

Leo nodded as he and Ray followed Mick into the base.


	3. Chapter 3

**Greetings everyone,**

 **Happy New Years-ish. I am just chilling at home watching "Dick Clark's New Years Eve Hosted by Ryan Seacrest". I noticed quite a few Legends of Tomorrow Story updated just before new years. So I though of updating as well. I hope you all find it funny and look forward to the next chapters. I rewatched the scenes from "Crisis on Earth X Part 3" to get an idea of how to describe the people in the bunker. I hope you enjoy.**

 **hopefulmuse617**

 **disclaimer- I do not own the Arrowverse or any Canon material.**

* * *

"You were right, this is amazing." Ray said exiting the elevator.

The room much like the bunker or Arrowcave had tech from computers to storage banks and hanging lights. He was amazed at the sheer size and tech in the bunker, but upon looking at the people he did not feel so amazed. Many were in semi-ragged clothes compared to some of the people out in the city. In one sector of the base Ray saw a woman cradling a swaddled baby in her arms, watching over a boy and a girl drawing pictures. In another men were looking over a model of part of the city making a plan for infiltration, attack? He saw a bearded male with glasses walking around eyeing a tablet. He saw a rather ragged individual who he would have identified as a homeless man back on his Earth tending to a desk of sorts with a clipboard. There were lockers scattered through the facilities and closed of cubicles, plastic strips covering the entrance which were likely bedrooms/dorms/quarters.

"It's like a war zone. Michael is this what you saw when you were a Marine?" Ray muttered.

"You okay Ray?" Mickey asked.

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine." he responded in a lower tone.

"Come on, you said you needed to meet the general." Leo stated taking off his hood.

"Leo, take it easy on him, not everyone is-"

"Don't worry I'll take it easy." He said as he shifted his visors so they are dangling around his neck.

Ray observed the cold hero's countenance from his buzzed cut hairstyle, his parka to his icy blue eyes, that sparkled like snow. Immediately, Leo grabbed Ray's arm and pulled him along. Mickey followed his partner removing his goggles as well. Along the way the pair greeted their fellow members, several stared in awe and shock seeing 'The Ray'. Despite the gloom some said hi and welcome back to the stranger in a gold helm, even a little boy gave him a hand-drawn image of 'The Ray' and his fellow freedom fighters: Black Condor, Phantom Lady, Dollman and Red Tornado. Ray could not bring himself to refuse the boy's gift, so instead he crouched down to thank him, then patted him on the shoulder. The little boy smiled and gave a soldier salute. Amused, Ray gave the same solute in return. He then dashed off to a boy who was slightly older than him, presumably his brother giving him a pat on the head. Watching the two brothers made Ray remember Michael, his older brother. In ways he was his parents' favorite, but a kind brother to him, especially when he came out to him.

"Ray." Leo called.

Ray continued staring.

"Hey!" Mickey shouted slapping his back. "You alright kid?"

"Ooff. Yeah I'm fine."

"Where the hell have you two been?" a loud voice boomed.

Looking in the direction of the voice was a man slightly shorter. He had spiky dark hair and burst of facial hair. He was dressed similarly to the other rebels only he was wearing leather black fingerless gloves. He had a steely glare, one that could only be forged in fire of war.

Leo and Mickey had brief look of 'oy vey' when they saw the general, they knew what was coming.

* * *

 **Until Next time. For those who keep tabs on Neo Legacy. I have yet to air part 1 of the next episode. I hope I will air it some time next month in 2018. Stay safe. :)**


End file.
